Flirt or Love
by Abhi-Holic
Summary: Flirt is that the word they used for him...seriously his feelings dosent matter ? May be he is flirt and do flirt with her but that flirt can be change in love but still they think that he is playing with her emotions, really ?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : An AbhiRika story if u like it do review :)

* * *

 **Set after Valentine's day epic...**

He again failed to confess his feelings for her dont know what happens with him everytime when she came in front of him, he got nervous, he fears but still he try everytime...everytime he tried to prapose her but his words got stucks in his throat...he cant be able to put his feelings into words...may be he thinks that she will refuse him or will slap him...may be she will not talk with him or will end their only relation friendship too, when he will say he loves her...these stupid thoughts always revolves around his heart and mind...

 **In lab...**

At 6:15 PM after case got solved Dr. Salunkhe and Dr. Tarika were going to home after doing their work...

Tarika while taking her perse talking to Dr. Salunkhe who was checking the file last time " chaliye sir, koi case bhi nhi hai aaj hume thoda jaldi chutti mil gai "

Dr. Salunkhe still looking in file " haan Tarika chutti toh mil gai hai aaj hume jaldi "

Tarika in tired tone " sir chaliye na ye file hame kal deni hai "

Dr. Salunkhe looked at her and while placing the file on it's right place " arey haan bachhe pata hai itni kya jaldi hai tumhe ? aa raha hoon na "

Dr. Salunkhe after taking his car keys about move from lab but an unknown thought came in his mind and he looked at Tarika who was busy in her phone...

Dr. Salunkhe called her " Tarika "

Tarika looked at him with " haan sir "

Dr. Salunkhe while seating on chair and pointing towards another chair " yahan aao, baitho jara mujhe tum se bat karni hai "

Tarika while denying " sir hum bad mai bat karte hai na abhi chalte hai na "

Dr. Salunkhe in serious tone " Tarika bat bahot important hai, baitho "

Tarika gets worried after hearing his serious tone and while seating on chair " aisi kya bat hai sir ? "

Dr. Salunkhe was not knowing how to start convo so he said with " vo...vo Tarika tumhe..." and he stooped adruptly

Tarika looked at him with worried face " kya bat hai sir ? aap itne kyun pareshaan lag rahe hai ? "

Dr. Salunkhe took deep breath and asked her with " Tarika tumhe ek bat batai thi maine tumhare lab join hone k kuch mahine bad...tumhe yad hai ? "

Tarika looked at him with confused " kon si bat sir I mean kis k bare mai ye toh bataiye shayad mujhe yad aa jaye ? "

Dr. Salunkhe took deep breath and expel averting his gaze from her said with " Abhijeet k bare mai ? "

Tarika first looked at him with shock and while looking down " haan sir yad hai...par aaj aap yun achanak kyun pooch rahe hai ? "

Dr. Salunkhe looked at her who was still looking down and playing with her fingers in nervousness " Tarika agar tumhe vo bat yad hai toh...I hope tumhare dil mai uske liye kuch nhi hai "

Tarika looked at him with " sir aap is tarah kyun pooch rahe hai mujh se "

Dr. Salunkhe in stiff tone " Tarika mai bat ko ghumana nhi chahta isliye sedhe sedhe bol raha hoon meri koi personal dushmani nhi hai us se ye bat achhe se jan lo pehle par..." he stopped

Dr. Salunkhe while leaving the topic asked her " achha ye batao aaj subah tum kahan thi ? "

Tarika looked at him and said with " vo..vo main Abhijeet k sath thi "

Dr. Salunkhe asked her again " kyun ? "

Tarika replied " usne bulaya tha mujhe "

Dr. Salunkhe again asked her " kyun bulaya tha ? "

Tarika with hessitate tone " us...use kuch bat karni thi mujhse "

Dr. Salunkhe with eger to know " usne tumhe vo bat batai ? "

Tarika nodded her head in no with " nhi "

Dr. Salunkhe want to know answer from her " agar vo bata deta toh kya javab deti tum ? Kunki tumhe achhe se pata hai vo tumhe kya batane wala tha ya kya poochne wala tha hai na ? "

Tarika took sometime and in low tone " main use na bol deti sir "

Dr. Salunkhe in saracstic tone " Tarika ye bat mujhe mat batao...ye pehle apne aap ko tass'alli do aur phir use bhi bata dena "

Tarika nodding her head in no " nhi sir is bare mai mujhe tass'alli kar ne ki jarurat nhi hai par...sir main uska dil nhi todna chahti, vo bahot sensitive hai sir main use hurt nhi karna chahti kabhi kabhi lagta hai ki vo mujhe se..."

Dr. Salunkhe in irritate tone while getting up from the chair " for God sake Tarika he is just flirt...he is playing with your emotions that's it ! "

Tarika also got up from the chair " par sir vo..."

Dr. Salunkhe while cutting her and turned towards her with " Tarika bacche vo tumhate liye sahi ladka nhi hai, tumhe us se bhi achha ladka mil sakta hai...you deserve better than him beta...and tum janti ho vo kon hai jo tumhe us se bhi jyada khush rakh sakta hai ye bat tum janti ho ? "

Tarika's eyes got teary and he looked at her with pain and said with " Tarika bachhe main tumhe force nhi kar raha...ye tumhari jindgi hai tum jis k sath chaho uske sath bita sakti ho par main bas tumhe sachhai bata raha hoon aur tumhare mummy-papa ka bhi toh yahi faisala hai "

Tarika with teary tone " jaanti hoon sir par..."

Dr. Salunkhe with worried tone " par kya Tarika ? Tum kyun ro rahi ho uske liye ? "

Tarika with breaking tone " sir...sir vo... vo bahot achha hai sir lekin main..."

Dr. Salunkhe looked her teary eyes and asked her in straight tone " Tarika kahi tum us se pyar toh nhi karti ? "

Tarika looked at him with her teary wide eyes and in unbelivable tone " sir ? Ye aap kya keh rahe hai ? "

Dr. Salunkhe in angry loud tone " phir kyun tumhe itna bura lag raha hai ?

He realised his tone and so he told her in soft tone " Tarika bachhe abhi tum jao apne ghar aur phir se is bat par shanti se socho lekin tumhara faisla mujhe batana jarur "

With this both left the lab...but unaware about that person who was standing their behind the door in tears and listened all the convo held between them and when they came out from the lab he hide himself and after sometime he also left from there...

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **A/ N** : should I continue it..? so who is that person standing there ? AbhiRika fans if u like it do review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Thanks...who like previous chap :)

* * *

 **TheDamsellInShinjngArmour, Jayaabhi, Kamikaze Knight, Piya, Hidenseek09, Heer29, Guest, Aditi, urvi abhi fan, abhi, Abhirika jai, koolabhi, Guddi abhirika fan...thanks for review :)**

 **Mr. Bindas, Omm** : yaar aap dono kyun sorry bol rahe ho it's ok I'm continuing the story :)

Sorry for those who guessed that person is Abhijeet but that person is not Abhijeet arey yaar itni jaldi aap longo ko pata chal jayega toh suspense rakhne ka kya fayada hai na ;)

* * *

Tarika reached at her home...while fighting with her emotions, thinking about Abhijeet and Dr. Salunkhe's words again and again...where her mom was standing after hearing door bell ring...she opened the door for Tarika...

Tarika's mom smiled after looking at Tarika and said with "aa gai tum kab se tumhara hi intejar kar rahe the"

Tarika with sad smile while entering inside " haan maa aa gai "

Tarika's mom with concern " kya bat hai Tarika kafi thaki hui lag rahi ho "

Tarika in tired tone " haan maa aaj sach mai bahot thak gai hoon main (her words reflecting that how much she was tired not physically but mentally while looking here and there) maa, papa kaha hai dekh nhi rahe ? "

Tarika's mom replied " haan vo bahar walk k liye gaye hai bas thodi der mai aa jayenge "

Tarika while moving towards her room " maa fresh ho jati hoon "

Tarika's mom " thik hai jaldi se fresh hoke khana khane aa jana "

Tarika with sad tone " maa mujhe bhook nhi hai aap log kha lijiye "

Tarika's mom " par Tarika..."

Tarika while cutting her " please maa " (she moved towards her room) with this her mom stopped and didnt forced her coz right now she would not listen her, she was already looking upset from the time she had entered, she thought she would talk with her latter...

 **In Tarika's room...**

After freshning up she was seating on her bed in half lying position while cluching pillow on her stomach thinking about Abhijeet, how could she stop herself from thinking about him...after all she love him yeah she lied to Dr. Salunkhe that she dont love him but she really loves him...but still somwhere Dr. Salunkhe's every word hammering on her brain...

" Tarika he is just flirt..."

" He is just playing with your emotions that's it..."

" Vo tumhare liye sahi ladka nhi hai..."

" You deserves better than him..."

But what about those words which directly touched her heart, the words he used for her hard-work, her inteligence which made her proud on herself sometimes but when only he said to her...

" aap toh bahot inelligent hai Tarika ji "

" tum toh bas apni duty kar rahi thi "

" aap ne toh poora case solve kar diya "

What about those feelings when he always tried to confess indirectly and made her to think that she really have special place in his heart...

" Mere liye bhi nhi "

" Toh phir kya iradha hai aap ka "

" Main toh hamesha aap ke bare mai hi sochta rehata hoon "

What about those compliments when he gave on her 'khubsurati' which made her blush immediately and her fairy cheeks turned into light pink in nano seconds...

" Tarika ji aaj toh aap bahot khubsurat lag rahi hai "

" aaj toh chaand bhi sharmaa jaye aap ko dekh k "

" Gulab k phool ko kahan pata hai hota hai ki usme kitni khushbu hai "

What about his care when he never denied to convey in front of all...

" jab tak vo tumhare sath hai vo surakshit nhi hai "

" tumhari tabiyat toh thik hai na Tarika "

" tumhe pata hai mai...main kitna pareshaan ho gaya tha "

When he complaints to her like a small kid and she couldnt help smile seeing on his innocent face and his cute complaints...

" Kya Tarika ji main aap k liye aaya hoon aur aap k pas time nhi hai mere liye"

" Maine aap ko bahot miss kiya Tarika ji"

" Tarika ji aap inhe mat bachaiye waise bhi bahot pareshaan karte hai mujhe "

He is very strong for all but when he share his pain to her forgetting that he is stong enough and couldnt be broke in front of anyone...

" Tarika mujhe kuch yad nhi aa raha "

When he was taking transfer for his buddy coz he coudlnt see him like this but he didnt tried go without informing her and said sorry to say indirectly to her that from now he could not be there with her always...

" I'm sorry Tarika par ab main ye bardasht nhi kar sakta "

When he got free time he always loves to spend only with her...

" Movie ki tickites "

" Achhi thi na movie "

When he gave her surprises and make her feel special...

" Tarika surprise hai, bata dunga toh surprise kaise rahega "

When he dont know even spelling of cooking but still he tried to cook only for her...

" Vo maine thoda thoda khana banana seekh liya hai "

When he feel jalous, insecure, possessive about her when other guy only stand with her...

" Kon tha vo "

" kabhi hamare sath bhi chaliye lunch par "

" aap jaiye kisi aur dost k sath "

His every words were more powerful than others...His every words were screaming that he really loves her...his eyes told her that how much he loves her...his presence made her think that he loves her...then How ? Just how could anyone even think that he is just flirt and playing with her emotions...no at least she could not think like this, think like others...she knew him, he would not cheat her, he would not cheat anyone...he is man with golden heart...

* * *

 **A/N** : I know it's boring par kya karu jo likhna tha vo bhul gai isliye :( Do review if u like :) & 1 more thing be intehaan song sunte rahiye tab tak coz one romantic os on AbhiRika is wating for u egerly ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Hopu u all like this chap :)

 **HidenSeek06** : yeah Abhi's every word very special for Tarika ^_^

 **Jayaabhi** : hmm sochne mai & phir likhne mai bhi time lagta hai yaar vo bhi mobile pe :/ isliye thoda late update ho jata hai :(

 **Sssss** : yes those all dialogues spoken by Abhi in CID & about surprise wala vo 'khatre mai CID' is epic ka hai if u want to watch swich to sony pal everyday at 9 pm kuch din mai epic on air hoga ;)

 **KamiKaze Knight** : maine pehle hi bola tha it's boring but i'm sure vo dialogues pad k sare scenes yad aa gaye honge which were enough to bring smile on your face ;) about VMs ek video ready hai yaar but vo FB aur YT dono par dekh nhi raha hai so site search karni padegi koi aur jaha upload kar saku u have any idea ?

 **Aditi** : u find last one emotional then be prepared for next one's coz it will going to be more emotional ;)

 **Urvi abhi fan** : yaar ek story toh hai mere demag mai jo main likhne wali hoon os bhi ho sakta hai aur may be in 2-3 chaps vo bhi Acp-Abhi centric wanna read do tell me :)

 **Abhirika jai, jenny, abhi, Mr. Bindas, Piya** : keep supporting :)

 **Preet** : yeah Abhi is not a flirt...Tarika ko toh pata hai let's c salunkhe sir aur Tarika k parents ka kya faisla hai ;) arey yaar of course i'll unite them...

I dont know why r u all thinking that i'll apart abhirika, just b'coz 1 story that too without understading it's concept, I dont know why r u all skipping JAMR, now i'm started feeling that aap logo ne kabhi Triangle love story padhi nhi ya phir kabhi waisi film nhi dekhi...dont missunderstood me please but when i get review like this u have to unite Abhirika or i'll skip story its...guys dont judge the story with name or those 2-3 chaps, JAMR also an ABHIRIKA story...Abhi will realise his love for Tarika, ABHIRIKA will unite too but in unique way ;) it's emotional tragic one they will apart too & will unite too...aap ne kabhi ff pe ya Abhirika stories mai padha hi nhi hoga ^_^

Sorry yaar kk u said dont explain it and write the way u want to write and i'm writing it too but i get review like this na then i have to explain it !

* * *

 **In Tarika's room...**

Tarika came out of the trance when her mother knocked on the door with calling her " Tarika "

Tarika instantly wiped her glistening eyes and got out of the bed and opened the door with " haan Maa "

Tarika's mother with concern while entering inside " Tarika kya bat hai...tum bahot pareshaan lag rahi ho "

Tarika while seating on bed " koi bat nhi hai Maa "

Tarika's mother in little anger " kya koi bat nhi jab se aai ho pareshaan ho aur..."

Where Tarika cut her with " Maa shayab aap kisi aur kam k liye aai hai "

Her mother nodded his head in dispointment and sat in front of her on bed with" Haan...tujhe ek bat batani thi "

Tarika looked at her mother with fear, somewhere she knew that what her mom want to say...

Tarika in fear asked " ky...kya Maa ? "

Tarika's mother while holding her hand said " Tumhari sagai teh ho gai hai "

Tarika looked at her with shock with jerk removed her hand from her grip and looked at her with disbelief...

As soon as she heard these words her eyes gets teary immediately...how? Just how would she gonna live with other guy although she knew that guy coz that guy was her good friend but she loves Abhijeet, her life is Abhijeet, her happiness is only with Abhijeet...but she could not denied this praposal, her father would not listen her coz her father thinks that he is not good for her and he conclude on this decision when he saw Abhijeet was doing flirt with her...

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _ **Set after kidney racket ka raaz...**_

 _After case got solved...Abhijeet and Tarika was moving towards home in same cloths...Tarika was in blackish chocolaty coloured sari and Abhijeet in chek shirt and black coat but without mustach...Abhijeet gave lift to her although she was denieing it but he insist her and she agreed..._

 _ **In car...**_

 _Abhijeet and Tarika were not talking to each other...their journey was going in silence, Tarika was really feeling uncomfortable since that scene in home where they were doing acting, he told her that " vo..vo humare bachh'on ka kamra hoga "_

 _Although he was doing acting but the way he said it she felt deep sense of shy, her breath had nearly stopped on that single line...she really with so much difficulty controlled herself, on her heart and on it's unsteady heartbeat and concentrated on her work..._

 _Abhijeet was looking at her with time to time while driving, she was looking little uncomfortable but he didnt have the idea..._

 _Abhijeet while breaking the silence asked her " kya bat hai Tarika ji aap pareshaan lag rahi hai "_

 _Tarika looked at him with weak smile " nhi ku...kuch nhi hai I'm ok "_

 _Abhijeet in dispointment asked her again " kya, Tarika ji bataiye na, kuch bat toh hai "_

 _Tarika told him " nhi Abhijeet kuch bat nhi hai "_

 _Where something strike in Abhijeet's mind and he asked her in naughty tone " kahi aap hamare ghar k bare mai toh nhi soch rahi hai "_

 _At this Tarika closed her eyes tight remembring that again where Abhijeet looked at her at the same time and he got that he was correct, she was thinking about that scene..._

 _Abhijeet while laughing " kya Tarika ji aap bhi, ab bhi aap vahi soch rahi hai, main toh bas majak kar raha tha I mean acting kar raha tha na "_

 _Tarika was thinking that if only his acting have this effect on her what would happen when he would tell her in real..._

 _Tarika replied in shy okward tone " mujhe pata hai, tum acting kar rahe the "_

 _Abhijeet in teasing tone " aap ko pata hai...toh phir aap itna uncomfortable kyun feel kar rahi hai, hum toh bas acting kar rahe the na "_

 _Tarika blurt out in haste to make him understand " ye bat nhi hai Abhijeet...vo bachhe " where Abhijeet looked at her with shock and she stopped after realising what she said and bite her toung and slowly turned her head towards him with her pleading eyes which were telling him that 'dont tease me again please '...but his naughty gaze was already present on his face..._

 _Abhijeet in naughty tone " ohh... toh ye bat hai..." (she closed her eyes tight coz now she could not look in his naughty eyes and could not escape from his teasing & being embrassed)_

 _Abhijeet in teasing tone " toh kya khyal hai aap ka (winking) Tarika ji hamare bachho'n k bare mai "_

 _Where Tarika's eyes still closed but her fairy cheeks turned red in extream blush...Abhijeet looked at her with playing smile he was really enjoying her uncomfortablness..._

 _Tarika while changing the topic " Abhijeet please stop it "_

 _Where Abhijeet laughed loudly at her " kya Tarika ji...hum toh bas acting kar rahe the lagta hai aap ne seriously le liya hai "_

 _Tarika again " Abhijeet please "_

 _Abhijeet in no mood to leave her easily " arey...ye toh aap ne hi chalu kiya tha na...aap ne pehle bola ki vaha hum aap ne shadi ki photo lagayenge...(winking at her) maine toh bas shadi k bad ka agla step bataya tha aap ko " (she again blushed)_

 _Tarika while warning him " Abhijeet agar isi tarah tum mujhe tease karte rahe na toh main gadi se kud jaungi "_

 _Abhijeet while applying the break turned towards her and said " uski jarurat nhi hai Tarika ji...(looking towads home) aap ka ghar aa gaya "_

 _Tarika looked towards home and immediately got out of the car and about to move where he stopped her with " Tarika ji " (she stopped again and turned towards him thinking now he what want to say)_

 _Abhijeet moved towards her and again in naughty tone " waise aap ne bataya nhi...kya khayal hai aap ka hamare bachho'n k bare mai "_

 _As soon as he asked her this question at the same time someone came there and heard this and gets shocked and angry...he was standing behind them...Abhijeet and Tarika could not see him but he could see them and hear them too and the person was none other than Tarika's father...he was looking at Abhijeet that how Abhijeet was flirting with her and he hates those guys who flirts with girls..._

 _Abhijeet while chuckling " Tarika ji ab hamari shadi ho gi toh..."_

 _Tarika's eyes widened, she replied " Abhijeet tum bhi na "_

 _Abhijeet while moving towards her " main bhi kya Tarika ji "_

 _Tarika " bas ek hi bat ko leke baithte ho "_

 _Tarika's father became more angry when he found someone doing flirt with her daughter...he could not be able to see this so he moved towards home in anger without noticed by them while thinking he would ask Tarika about this later...and that's his mistake he went from there without listening them properly and missunderstood Abhijeet..._

 _Abhijeet " vo toh hai...par "_

 _Tarika while warning him " Abhijeet ab bas karo varna aage se main kabhi tumhare sath nhi aau'ngi "_

 _Abhijeet hurriedly held his ears with " arey I'm sorry Tarika ji, aap naraj mat hoi'ye " (Tarika smiled at this) he said sorry to her not because she would not come with her from now but because he want to make her understand that he was not that type of guy who flirts with all girls, he do this only with her...he dont flirt with her but the way he talks it's make other to think that he was flirting but it's wrong he just loves when he talk with her, he loves to see her when she blushed at his small antics..._

 _Abhijeet in serious tone " Tarika ek request hai tum se (where Tarika listening him silently) mujhe kabhi galat samjhna please...maine aaj tak kabhi kisi ladki se is tarah bat nhi ki...kabhi kisi ladki ko itna apna nhi mana hai...main ye gustakhiyaan sirf tum se hi karta hoon pata nhi kyun jab bhi tum mere sath hoti ho ek apnapan sa lagta hai...pata nhi mujhe kya ho jata hai jab bhi main tumhe dekhta hoon...aisa lagta hai bas jindgi bhar tumhe aise hi dekhta rahu "_

 _Tarika was in complete shock...few minutes ago he was flirting with her, teasing her and now suddenly he turned so serious, gentle and loving...she was just staring at him..._

 _Abhijeet again " I'm sorry Tarika...agar tumhe meri kisi bhi bat ka bura laga ho toh...mujhe maf nhi karogi toh chalega par galat mat samjhna please...bye "_

 ** _Ek bat bolu ye jo choti choti_**

 ** _Bat par sorry bolte hai na,_**

 ** _Yeh log Dil ke bade saaf hote hai..._**

 ** _Inka Dil kabhi mat dukhana..._**

 _With this he left from there in small smile leaving shocking Tarika behind who was standing there thinking about his words..._

 ** _" aisa lagta hai bas jindgi bhar tumhe aisa hi dekhta rahu "_**

 _Again he left confessing to her indirectly that he really loves her not flirts with her..._

* * *

 **A/N** : remaining flashback in next chap ;) last were just few lines which I really liked it coz it was relative with this situation so I used it :) kya lagta hai aap ko, ab kya hoga ?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : Thanks for those who reviewed on last chap keep supporting & I'm here with this update hope u like it :)

 **Aditi** : Thanks for the compliment that I used old epics very well *_* told u na I want to write on AbhiRika's almost every scene ^_^

 **Preet** : hey I was not angry yaar but ya irritate so just relax :)

 **TheDamsellShiningInArmour** : hey dont be sorry yaar jab padho tab review karo :)

* * *

 **Flashback...**

 _Again he confessed to her indirectly that he really loves her not flirts with her..._

 _Tarika entered in home and was moving towards her room while thinking about Abhijeet's words, she didnt have the idea when her mother opened the door and she entered and was moving towards her room, she was completely involved in Abhijeet's trance but she came out when strong voice stopped her..._

 _Tarika's father in cold tone " ruko Tarika "_

 _At this Tarika stopped with confused face and asked him with " ky...kya hua Papa "_

 _Tarika's father in straight tone " Tumhare sath vo ladka kon tha jis se tum abhi bahar bate kar rahi thi "_

 _Tarika was still confused she looked at her mother who was standing there quaitly where Tarika answered him with small smile " vo...vo Abhijeet hai mera dost, mere sath kam karta hai I mean vo CID mai Senior inspector hai "_

 _Tarika's father looked at her with shock and disbelief cause if he is CID officer then how can be he is so irresponsible then he must be responsible officer but his few minutes experience telling him something else that the way he was talking with Tarika it's really made him think that he is not good and specially for his daughter but..how can he talk with girl like this, how can he flirt with a girl, didnt he have the manners how to talk with girls those questions hammering on his brain but he was also right at his place cause he is father who always protective towards their children, could not want that their children suffer any problem at any cost and that's what he was doing...not only he but world's any father if saw that the any guy flirting with his daughter will react like this it's normal he will told her daughter to satay away from him for her safety and goodness..._

 _Tarika's father in shock " what ? Vo ek CID officer hai "_

 _Tarika in normal tone " haan usme itni chokne wali kya bat hai ? "_

 _Tarika's father in stiff tone " vo ek CID officer hai toh use itni bhi tameez nhi hai ki ek ladki se kaise bat karni chahiye, ki kaise unki respect ki jati hai "_

 _Tarika looked at him with confuse " papa aap kya bol rahe mujhe kuch samjh nhi aa raha "_

 _Tarika's father in warning tone " tumhe kuch samjhne ki jarurat bhi nhi hai bas itna janlo ki ab se tum use se nahi milogi aur nahi bat karogi "_

 _Tarika replied " par kyun papa ? "_

 _Tarika's father in stiff tone " jitna kaha utna hi karo, pata nhi par mujhe vo ladka achha nhi lag raha hai "_

 _Tarika asked him restlessly " par kyun Papa vo ek achha ladka hai, ek jimmedar aur bahadur cid officer hai "_

 _Tarika's every sentence raising his anger bar, where Tarika's mother asked him to know what's the matter what eaxctly had happened..._

 _Tarika's mother asked him " pehle aap batayenge ki bat kya hai "_

 _Tarika's father told them whole story that why he was saying this where Tarika got to know that his father misunderstood him..._

 _Tarika's father asked them " aisa hota hai ek CID officer jise ek ladki se bat karne ka treka tak nhi pata (looking at Tarika) sirf bahadur hone se kuch nhi hota, sanskar...tameez nam ki bhi koi cheez hoti hai, sab ladkiyon se aise hi bat karta hai kya vo "_

 _Tarika interrupt him with " papa aap ko koi galatfehmi hui hai vo aisa bilkul bhi nhi hai vo toh bas maj..."_

 _But she stopped with his strict voice " mujhe koi galatfehmi nhi hui maine khud dekha aur suna tha, aur tumhe uski side lene ki ya safai dene ki koi jarurat nhi hai, tumhare liye behtar yahi hoga ki tum us se dur raho "_

 _With this he left from there in anger towards his bedroom where Tarika was standing there in tears..._

 _Tarika's mother moved towards her where Tarika looked at her with teary face and hugged her while saying " maa vo aisa bilkul bhi nhi hai aap janti hai na "_

 _Tarika's mother in consoling tone " main janti hoon beta, tum abhi rona band karo hum is bare mai bad mai bat karenge, tumhare papa abhi bahot gusse mai lag rahe hai isliye vo abhi kuch nhi sunege "_

 _With this after sometime both moved towards their respective rooms..._

 **In Tarika's room...**

Tarika's mother " Tarika, kya hua kya soch rahi ho "

With this she came back in reality where her mother was present in front of her and telling her about her engagement...

Tarika in teary tone while holding her mother's hand " maa main ye sagai nhi karna chahti, main Abhijeet se pyar karti hoon phir kaise mai kisi aur se shadi kar sakti hoon " where her mother's eyes also turned teary looking at her daughter like this...she knew that her daughter loves Abhijeet but she didnt have the courage to told her husband...

As soon as she uttered these words her father heard it who came there few minutes ago and was standing in front of her room while listening all this and gets very angry at Tarika...

Tarika's father in angry loud tone " Tarika "

At this both Tarika and her mother looked towards door in scare where he was entering inside in anger with " khabardar jo aisa kuch socha bhi hai tum ne toh, ek hafte bad tumhari sagai teh ho gai hai toh us ladke ka khyal apne demag se nikal do yahi tumhare liye achha hoga kunki kisi bhi haal mai ye sagai nhi tootnewali aur nahi main totne dunga "

Tarika in teary tone " par papa main us se sach mai pyar karti hoon, aap ek bar "

Where he interrupt her with anger " maine tumhe pehle hi bata diya tha ki us se dur raho phir bhi tumne us se pyar kiya ye tumhari galti hai, kya tum sure ho ki vo tum se pyar karata hai us jaise ladke kabhi kisi ek nhi ho sakte, vo sirf ladkiyon ki feelings ke sath khelna jante hai aur tum keh rahi ho tum us se pyar karti ho, tumhe kya lagta hai sirf ek bar dekhne ya sun'ne ke bad ye keh raha hoon main, nhi maine kai bar dekha hai aur tumhare sath hi dekha hai, maine mana kiya tha na tumhe ki us se mat milna lekin tumne suni nhi, ab tumhari marzi se ya jabardasti hi sahi par ye sagai hoke rahegi "

Tarika in teary tone asked his father while moving towards him " papa aap ne khud kaha ki aap ne use sirf mere sath bat karte dekha hai phir aap kaise keh sakte hai ki vo flirt hai, flirt toh vo hota hai na jab koi ladka har ladki se karta rehata hai, jis se ladki ko pareshaani hoti hai, us se dar lagta hai...(Tarika in dreamy tone remembaring Abhijeet where tears continuesly falling on her cheeks) par usne toh mere alawa kisi ko dekha tak nhi papa aisa socha tak nhi aur nahi vo mujhe pareshaan karta hai aur nahi koi aisi harqat karta jis se mujhe pareshaani ho, nahi us se dar lagta hai balki uske sath toh main khud ko surkshit mehsoos karti hoon, khush rehti hoon phir aap kaise keh sakte hai ki vo flirt hai...vo sirf mujh se pyar karta hai papa aur itna ki koi soch bhi nhi sakta main uske sath bahot khush rahungi papa aap sirf..."

Tarika's talk about Abhijeet making him irritate and angry at Tarika " main ye sab nhi janta, tumhari khushi kis mai hai aur kis mai nhi main achhe se janta hoon tumhe mujhe batane ki jarurat nhi hai "

Tatika's mother about to say something but he stopped her too with " Tumhe kuch kehne ki jarurat nhi hai achha hoga tum apni beti ko samjha do "

He was about to move from there where Tarika stood up and told him in teary strong tone " main us se pyar karti hoon Papa aur shadi bhi mai usi se karungi "

Her sentence made him stopped and he turned towards her in disbelief and hurt " tum us ladke ke liye mujh se lad rahi ho, mujh se behas kar rahi ho, uske samne meri koi ehmiyat nhi hai tumhare liye, vo ladka tumhare liye tumhare maa-baap se bhi badhkar hai "

Tarika felt guilty at this although that was not her intention to hurt her father but her father was hurt, really hurt she told him in pleading tone " nhi papa mera matlab ye nhi tha aap mere liye sab se badhkar hai aur hamesha rahenge par ye bhi sach hai papa ki main sirf us se hi pyar karti hoon main uske bina nhi jee sakti "

It's made him more angry he moved towards Tarika in extreme anger and told her something while pointing towards her which made her stunned at her place where her mother also looked at him with in extreme shock and disbelief and he left the room in extreme anger while shooting angry glance on them...

Tarika was standing in extreme shock, she was stunned her tears also stopped for a sec but next moment fall speedily after listening her father's words...she was thinking deeply what will happen when she will tell this to Abhijeet that her engagement is fixed and she is ready for engagement too, he will broke down completely but she was helpless she have to do this cause...

 **Kisi ko pane ke liye, Aapno ko chodna...**

 **Khudgarzi kehlati hai, Mohab'bat nhi..!**

Although he never confessed to her but she knew that he loves her too...now she have only one way she have to do this engagement cause right now she dont have any other option and she have to tell Abhijeet also that she dont love him...

* * *

 **A/N** : oops ! Tarika ne ye kya decide kar liya ab kya hoga :( to know stay tuned with your reviews :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** : I'm here with the update, Thanks for those who reviewed on last chap :) do listen song :)

* * *

 **In bureau...**

All were working silently on their respective desk where Tarika and her parents entered inside bureau...

As soon as they entered inside all turned and moved towards them with smile...

Daya in smile " kya bat hai Tarika aaj tum apni mummy papa ke sath aai ho, koi complaint karni hai kya "

All laughed at this where Tarika gave small smile and looked at Abhijeet who was present in Acp sir's cabin seems they were discussing something but came out after hearing noise...

Tarika's mother replied him " arey nhi beta hum toh aap sab ko invite karne aaye hai "

Freddy looked at them with " invite karne ke liye "

Daya asked looking at cards " kis khushi mai "

Tarika's father while moving towards Acp sir handed him the card looking at Abhijeet " Tarika ki sagai hai kal, ummed karta hoon aap sab log aayenge (in smile looking at Acp) isliye aap sab ko hamari khushi mai shamil karne ke liye aaye hai "

 **Koi bole dariya hai**

 **kaisa, kaisa hai isq**

All looked at them with shock and disbelief, their happy faces turned sad, their past few second's smile vanished instantly, indeed it was shocking news for them for a second all looked towards Abhijeet and Tarika with confuse but painful expression coz the all who were present there very well aware about their silent relation which they share...

 **Koi maane sehra hai**

 **kaisa, kaisa hai isq**

Abhijeet looked at Tarika with unbelievable but painful look, she looked in his eyes which were looking at her with painful questioning eyes but next moment looked down not be able to see in his eyes at least not with her teary eyes, she dont have the answers to his questioning eyes, she could not see his broken heart which scattered badly in small peices after hearing " Tarika ki sagai hai "

 **Koi sone sa tole re**

7 days...from 7 days she was trying to tell him that she dont love him, she's engagement is fixed but she could not able to uttered single word in front of him but whenever she was trying, his so much love and care towards her didnt allow her to broke his lovely heart, she could not...she cant so she leave that decision on fate now whatever will be happen she was ready to accept it if still it is against her, against them...

 **Koi maati sa bole re**

All were in complete shock looking at them after hearing this shocking news, they looked at Abhijeet who was standing there like someone dagged nief in his heart badly, they really felt bad for him, they not even able to ask her that why she did this with Abhijeet, there gaze only present on Abhijeet and Tarika...

 **Koi bole ke chandi ka hai chhura**

Where Acp sir looked at Abhijeet who was looking down not be able to meet his eyes with anyone where Acp sir asked Tarika while looking at card " Tarika tumne bataya nhi, kis ke sath sagai ho rahi hai tumhari ? "

 **Hota aise ye mauke pe**

 **Roka jaaye na roke se**

At this both Abhijeet and Tarika both looked at each other, his ever expressive eyes asking her only one question "why" just why didnt she know that how much he loves her then why but he didnt get anything except her teary eyes...

 **Achha hota hai**

 **Hota hai ye bura**

At this Abhijeet left from there in pain and broken heart with " Excuse me sir " he just leave from there without giving any excuses, he was not even in the state to think to know with whom she was going to engage right now he knew only one thing she was not his not at all...

 **Kaisa ye isq haiiiii…**

 **Ajab sa risk hai...**

All looked at him who was leaving from there silently, they all were know that why he was going, so no one dare or say tried to stop him, Daya was about to follow him but stopped himself thinking that right now he need some time alone to came out from this sudden shock cause he is also not be able to digest this shocking news...

 **Kaisa ye isq haiiiii…**

 **Ajab sa risk hai...**

As soon as Abhijeet left Daya's gaze turned towards Tarika who was looking at Abhijeet with teary eyes and turned towards Daya where Daya easily got that something something wrong going with Tarika from which they all were unaware, this decision cannot be her's cause he knew that Tarika love Abhijeet so much may be more than Abhijeet who too loves her so much but never told her nor she but they always show from their actions that they love each other...

 **Ajab sa risk haiiii…**

Before Tarika would reply her father told her with whom her engagement was fixed, she is agree or not for this engagement, why this happened suddenly like this there conversation was going on but seems no one was interested to hear that cause only Tarika's engagement got fixed with other guy not with Abhijeet this only thing blocked their mind...

 **Kaisa isq haiiiiii**

Evening time came all left towards their home while thinking about morning's incident, every single person who were present in bureau that time was thinking about Abhijeet and Tarika...

 **Kaisa isq haiiiii**

The love birds who always together whatever will be the situation now parted so badly...really they were not be able to digest this thing they never imagine cant imagine any third person in their life they made for each other only...

 **At parking lot...**

Abhijeet was moving towards his car while thinking about Tarika how just how can she do this to him although he knew the answer when her father meet him outside the bureau when they came after giving invitation but he just wanted to ask her, to know her feelings towards him cause for him her decision matter a lot at the same time he spotted Tarika who was also moving towards her car...both stopped at their place while looking at each other where Tarika sighed and turned to open the door of her car in mean time Abhijeet reached near her and held her hand firmly where she looked at him...

 **Kaisa isq haiiiii**

Tarika looked at their hands then at him and while removing her hand from his grip told him calmly " Abhijeet haath chodo mujhe der ho rahi hai "

 **Musqilon mein ye daale**

Abhijeet tighten his grip on her wrist and replied in cold tone " pehle mere sawalon ka jawab do "

 **Jo bhi chaahe kara le**

Tarika knew that what he was asking but still replied with " kaise sawal "

 **Badle ye dilo'n ke faisle**

Abhijeet left her hand with jerk and replied her " jan kar bhi anjaan mat bano Tarika "

 **Mann ka mauji isq to ji**

Tarika replied in irritate tone " tum kya bol rahe hai mujhe kuch samjh nhi aa raha hai Abhijeet (turning towards car) main ja rahi hoon "

 **Albeli si raho'n pe le chale**

Abhijeet in anger hold her both hands and pushed near wall and pinned up her hands to the wall where Tarika looked in his red angry eyes who told her in strong tone " jab tak tum ye nhi bata deti ki tum ne aisa kyun kiya tum kahi nhi jaogi "

 **Koi peechhe na aage hai**

 **Phir bhi jaane kyun bhaage hai**

 **Maare isqe ka isqe ka dil mera**

Tarika replied looking in his eyes " kya kiya hai maine "

 **Dil meraaaaa...**

Abhijeet while moving close to her like only he has the right and replied in anger " tum kisi aur ke sath sagai kaise kar sakti ho "

 **Iske uske ye hisse mein**

 **Tere mere ye qisse mein**

 **Maula seekhe bin seekhe bin de sikha**

Tarika too replied in anger " kyun nhi kar sakti main chahe kisi ke bhi sath sagai karu ya shadi karu tumhe us se kya aur tumhe kyun itni takleef ho rahi hai "

Abhijeet while tightening his grip on her hands, replied in angry loud tone looking in her eyes " because I love you damn it ! "

 **Kaisa ye isq haiiiiiii,**

 **ajab sa risk hai...**

Tarika looked at him with her teary eyes where his eyes also glistening with tears, finally...finally he told her that he loves her but now it's too late, she cant even told him that she loves him too, she was so happy but she didnt show him, she just cant she thought that now she have to tell him...

 **Kaisa ye isq haiiiii,**

 **ajab sa risk hai...**

Tarika replied him in calm tone with teary eyes " par main tumse pyar nhi karti "

 **Ro ro kar kaha unhone ki**

 **Hame tumse pyar nhi**

Abhijeet shocked but he knew that she was lieing so he replied in soft teary tone looking in her eyes " jhoot ! Jhoot bol rahi ho tum Tarika lekin tumhari aankhe jhoot nhi bol sakti (she looked down and he smiled in tears) I know...I know you love me "

 **Naina laage to jaage**

 **Bina dori ya dhaage**

 **Bandhte hain do naina khwaab se**

Tarika was looking down not be able to meet his eyes, tears continuously falling on her cheeks but she didnt bother to wipe it, she took deep breath and told him looking in his eyes in firm tone " main jhoot nhi bol rahi Abhijeet, main tum se pyar nhi karti "

 **Na ataa ho na pata ho**

 **Kore naino mein koi aa base**

Abhijeet looked at her with shock a silent tear fall from his left eye which were telling her that how much he was hurt, his last hope really the last hope faded away, his grip on her hands loosened where Tarika pushed him little while placing her hands on his chest with told him in cried tone " nhi karti main tumse pyar "

 **Iska uska na iska hai**

 **Jaane kitna hai kiska hai**

Abhijeet still standing close to her and looking at her with teary eyes asked her in painful low tone " iski vaj...vajah jaan sakta hoon "

 **Kaisi bhaasa mein bhasa mein hai likha**

 **Isq yeeeeeee...**

Tarika looked at him and replied in anger although she was not angry but still she replied him in fake angry tone looking in his eyes " kyunki tum ne kabhi mujh se pyar nhi kiya Abhijeet, tumhare liye ek timepass thi na main (he looked at her with pain) itne dino se tum sirf mere emotions, meri feelings ke sath khel rahe the na, jab chahe bula liya jab chahe chod diya (wiping her tears harshly) Tarika ji ye, Tarika ji vo tang aa gai hoon main tumse, tumhari baton se (pointing towards him told in teary tone) you are just a flirt Mr. Abhijeet, just flirt aur yahi hai is rishtey ki sachhai (she smiled on herself) rishta ! (teasingly) ye rishta toh kabhi tha hi nhi Abhijeet, tumne ne hi kaha tha na aisa kya hai jo khatam ho jayega lekin aaj sab kuch khatam ho gaya "

 **Agar unhe hum se pyar hi nhi tha**

 **To phir vo itna roye kyun**

With this she stopped and started crying like a kid while placing her both hands on her face and leaning against the wall...she was crying for saying him like this that too badly she cant even imagine how badly it will effect him...

 **Iske uske ye hisse mein**

 **Tere mere ye qisse mein**

 **Maula seekhe bin seekhe bin de sikha**

Abhijeet was shocked after listening this that too from Tarika, he never ever think that she will also think about him like this and will say him too that he is just flirt...an injured smile appear on his face while thinking this, he smiled on himself and replied her in wet tone " tum ne bhi mujhe sirf flirt samjha Tarika (she looked at him removing her hands from her teary face where Abhijeet turned and told her) waise sahi kaha tum ne tumhari feelings ke sath itna khel gaya ki kab pyar ho gaya pata hi nhi chala (looking at her) haan timepass toh tum ho Tarika kunki mera ek bhi pal tumhe yaad kiye bina, tumhare bina gujrata hi nhi (smiling on himself) sahi pehchana hai tumne mujhe ki main ek flirt hoon aur ek flirt chahe kitna bhi pyar kare aakhir ek flirt hi rehta us insan ki najar mai jo use waisa samjhta hai (in teary tone) lekin ek bat hai Tarika (she looked at him) tumhare liye bahle hi sab kuch khatam ho jayega lekin mere liye kabhi khatam nhi ho sakta ye rishta jise tum mehaj flirt keh rahi ho "

 **Kaisa ye isq haiiiiii,**

 **ajab sa risk hai...**

Abhijeet moved towards her and while wiping her tears with his thumb replied in soft but painful tone " tum mujh se pyar nhi karti na toh phir ro kyun rahi ho (she looked up at him with teary eyes again fresh tears fall from her eyes) main toh tumse pyar karta hoon na aur main sirf tumhe khush dekhna chahta hoon, main tumhe aise rote hue nhi dekh sakta (at this his eyes gets more teary and told her in wet tone where Tarika about to wipe his tears but stopped herself) tumhari aansu bahot takleef dete hai mujhe Tarika (in teary smile) tumhe toh khush hona chahiye kal tumhari sagai hai jis se tum pyar karti ho uske sath tumhari shadi hai (while moving back he told her in teary smile) apna khyal rakhna and dont worry aaj ke bad phir kabhi tumhe tang nhi karunga promise "

 **Kaisa ye isq haiiiiii,**

 **ajab sa risk hai...**

With this he turned and left from there in tears, in pain with his broken hurt while wiping his tears with his thumb where Tarika was looking at him while crying in low voice who was going away from her, he not even tried look at her back and this was sign from him to her that from now really he is not going to disturb her nor her life...

 **Kaisa ye isq haiiiiii,**

 **ajab sa risk hai...**

After sometime both sat in their respective car which in front of each other, they looked at each other and their car moved towards each other and at the same instant both car passed from each other and they left from there in opposite direction like from now their ways were parted...

 **Kaisa ye isq haiiiiii,**

 **ajab sa risk hai...**

Really in love when, why, what will happen you cannot imagine...it's love that will give you a life but it's risk too that it will snatch your life too but still man cant help being fall in love...

* * *

 **A/N** : how's it yaar do review with your encouraging words bahot dil se likha hai :)


End file.
